The Night of the Selkie
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Mya encounters a very strange creature called a Selkie.


**Here's a story done by guestsurpise. Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Mya was laying in the sun as she watched a Pegasus fly over her head and to the nearby islands. She has loved every adventure so far and couldn't wait for more. As she watched the water near the beautiful shore, she saw a large seal come to the light. Shocked and somewhat scared, she ran and hid behind a rock. The seal looked at her curiously and crawled a bit closer to her.

"G-Go away!" Mya said, unsure if the creature was friend or foe. The seal stopped for a moment and sniffed in her direction. It then began to crawl closer to her. That did it! Mya stood up and took off deeper into the forest. As she ran, she bumped into Storm's hindquarters. So hard in fact, that it knocked her on her backside!

"Woah! Woah woah! Are you alright?" he said, glancing over his shoulder. He then turned around and helped her up. Shaking her head a bit, she looked up at her best friend.

"I'm fine! But you've gotta come with me! There's a large seal chasing me!" Mya said.

"Seal?" Storm said curiously.

"Yes! It came out of the water and out of nowhere!" Mya said, now scared. Storm studied her and looked at her with a somewhat serious expression.

"Are you sure it was a seal?" he asked.

"Yes, why?" came the response.

"Because there are many dangerous beings in the waters. So much so that the seals that used to live in these waters moved south. Why seals have not been seen in this area for centuries." Storm said. "Show me where you saw it."

Mya nodded and told him to follow her. Once she went to the edge of the water, Storm looked out and sniffed the air.

"Yes, a seal has been here. Strange. They usually do not appear until nightfall," Storm replied.

"Now what do you mean?" Mya said.

"Mya, you may have seen a selkie." Storm said. "A selkie can turn into a woman and if you hide the seal skin, she will stay a human forever. But that's just a legend."

"Oh, I see." Mya said. But as they were talking, the seal popped its' head back out of the water and approached them again. "There it is!"

The seal approached them and as she got out of the water and began to shed her seal skin. Not wanting to see anything inappropriate, Storm looked away and Mya tossed some large leaves over to it. Once it covered itself, it stood up. It then began to approach them and spoke in a language Mya could not understand.

"W-What is she saying?!" Mya asked.

"She is speaking in an ancient Irish language. She said that she was lost from her clan and sorry she startled you." Storm said, now facing her and responding in her language. "You can find the clan far south. That is where I last heard they were."

The selkie responded a 'thank you' and then looked at Mya a bit more. But Mya still looked away because she was scared of this new creature. She had very dark brown hair and dark black eyes that resembled a seal's and pale skin. The selkie woman arched an eyebrow and walked forward and spoke again.

"She said to not be afraid. She wants to thank you for finding someone to help her." Storm replied.

Mya still stood back and the woman still continued to walk forward. Mya then began to back up even faster and the woman quickened her pace too. Soon Mya turned and ran and the woman giggled and chased after her, finding the chase fun!

"STORM! STORM GET HELP!" Mya yelled in panic.

"She means you no harm. She believes that you're playing!" Storm laughed. Mya took that opportunity to quickly grab some large leaves and as the woman pounced, she gently placed the leaves over her, temporarily blinding her. All Mya heard was giggling and soon she felt arms trying to wrap around her in a hug. "See Mya? She is only playing. She won't hurt you." Storm said.

"I can see that," Mya smiled, now feeling better. She then jumped up and ran to the sea and grabbed the seal skin. The woman got free of the large leaves and her jaw dropped playfully. She then got up and ran at Mya playfully and spoke again!

"She said to give her back her seal skin before she takes drastic measures," Storm interpreted as the woman pounced on Mya once more and this time began nuzzling the younger girl in the neck and face. It was a typically greeting for her species! Mya giggled and gently pushed on her face, but the woman then pressed playful kisses on her cheeks rather than licks, which is what a seal would do! After a few moment she stood up and helped Mya up. She then looked at Storm and said something else.

"Her name is Salkaya and she hopes to see us all again one day. She said thanks for the fun," Storm smiled as Mya gave back the seal skin. Both looked away and as the woman slipped back into her seal skin and before Mya knew it, she felt a nudge. As she looked back she saw a large seal sitting there.

"Bye Salkaya. It was nice meeting you," Mya said as Storm interpreted what she said. The seal nodded and gave her another friendly nuzzle on the leg and then turned back to the water. Once she swam away, Storm turned to her.

"What do you think?" he smiled.

"I tell you…I meet new beings every day. I am really enjoying it here. I wonder what will happen next," Mya said.

"Only time will tell little one," Storm smiled, now kneeling down. "Climb on."

Mya grinned and got on him as they headed back to the village; one thing's for sure…life was never dull!

"So would you ever join the seal clan?" he smiled.

"Hmmmm…perhaps," Mya teased. Storm stopped and looked at her over his shoulder and began bouncing her.

"Hey!" he said without heat.

"Storm! Cut it out!" Mya laughed, trying to hold on to his horse parts.

"Take it back Mya! Take it back!" he smirked, now bouncing her a bit harder.

"Hey! I can't help that I may be a better seal!" she teased, but began laughing as he reached an arm back and began tickling her. The girl was soon giggling as he reached back and pulled her into his arms. They were nothing but the best of friends!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! I told you all Mya and Storm would be back!**


End file.
